Neon Moon
by DemonRyu
Summary: Squall awakens, to find that he is a Knight to Irvine... shounen-ai, complete
1. Secrets....

  
He supposed it was silly, hiding out in the Quad. But he couldn't make himself walk back to the dorms just yet. Of course, it was after hours but a sniper knew how to make himself invisible. A breeze danced around him, teasing the ends of his coat and his hair. He smiled, leaning against the newly built stone wall. They had put a railing up around it, but people would knock it over doing what he was doing now.  
The moon peeked out from behind its veil of clouds, and Irvine smile slowly started to fade. The sight reminded him of an old song he played nearly nonstop after his first bad breakup. He drummed his fingers on the stone, then started to sing softly as the words came back to him.  
"If you lose your one and only... There's always room here for the lonely... To watch your broken dreams... Dance in and out of the beams... Of a neon moon..."  
He heard the creak of leather behind him, and stiffened. He glanced slightly to his left, and blinked. What was Squall doing out here? He barely left the office anymore, ever since Rinoa left. Hard to believe it'd been only been a year since they defeated Ultimecia and only three months since...  
"Selphie was worried about you."  
Typical. He didn't ask why she was worried, in fact he didn't even seem to care that something *must* have happened.  
"And so *you* came looking for me?"   
One brown brow lifted at the thinly veiled sarcasm. Then he shrugged. "She asked me, and then told me I needed to get out of the office. So, she dragged me out, then locked me out. Didn't have much of a choice."  
Irvine snickered. Trust Selphie to do that to the feared Squall Lionheart. Ah, Selphie... He sighed again, turning to look up at the sky again.  
"So, what happened?"  
"Do you even care?" Irvine asked, not bothering to look at him again. Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose. True, he had brought this upon himself, thanks to his self-imposed exile. It was his nature to be a workaholic, Rinoa had been the only one willing to drag him out and force him to be human for a while. Until she had walked into his office, nearly in tears.  
  
"I can't take this anymore, Squall."  
He looked up at her, wondering what had happened. Before he could say anything though, she had taken off her chain. He frowned, as she removed Griever and placed it on his desk. "I've given up trying to compete with your work, Squall. Your friends only see you when I manage to get you away from here. I love you. But... I just can't..."  
She started to cry, and wiped at her eyes angrily. He froze for a moment. "Rinoa... I..." She held up a hand, halting his words. "Don't say anything... Squall. There's really nothing to say."  
"I... I love you..."  
Those melted chocolate eyes locked onto his, as she studied him for a moment, then she shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Squall. You love something, but it's not me. It's this." She pointed at the paperwork scattered on his desk. "Your job is more important then your life. Then your friends..." Another sob came up, but she choked it back down. "I'm leaving tomorrow Squall." She turned on her heel then, and fled, tears falling as she did so. Squall stood, one hand reaching out as he said, "...Wait." But she was gone. He sat back down, staring at the ring.  
  
He felt eyes upon him, and looked up at Irvine. Sympathy flashed in that violet gaze, before it moved away again. "Selphie and I... We broke up. No, let me amend that. We didn't break up, we sorta drifted apart."  
Squall said nothing, just listening.   
"I was gonna tell her today, that we'd be better off bein' friends. But she beat me to it. And she didn't tell me anything..."  
Squall tilted his head to the side. She hadn't told him anything? Then how did he know for sure that it was over?  
"I was going over to her room this mornin' to talk to her..."  
  
Irvine stared at the door before knocking. He was going over in his head, what he wanted to say. ~ Sefie.. I love you. But... ~ Nah, that wouldn't work. ~ We're better off being friends, because I... ~ No. Scowling, he stuck his hands in his pockets, wincing as something jabbed him in the finger. He pulled it out, frowning in puzzlement. It wasn't his key... Oh yea... Selphie had given him a spare last week, so he could collect some papers for her. Ah. ~ Sefie. I came to return your key... And I need to talk to you... ~ He inserted the key into the lock, quietly turning it and opening the door. Then froze at the sight before him. Zell and Selphie were locked in an embrace. He supposed he must have made some sort of noise, because Selphie suddenly looked over in his direction. And her eyes widened. "Irvy?!?" Zell looked over as well, and turned a bright red. Before he could say anything though, Irvine dropped the key on a small table next to the door. "Just came to return, sorry to interrupt y'all." And then he beat a hasty exit, still not believing what he had just seen.  
  
"So, that's why she was worried. She said she hadn't seen you all day."  
"Took a page from your book. Been hiding."  
Squall frowned thoughtfully at that, then looked away from him.  
"What were you about to tell her, if I may ask?"  
"Gonna tell her I cared for someone else. Hell, I had cared about this person for a while now... But they weren't free till recently..."  
Squall felt from Irvine's tone that it was someone he knew. But Quistis was currently involved with Seifer... though only Squall knew it about it. They hadn't gone public yet. Rinoa? No. He doubted it was Rinoa. They got along, but that was about it. Xu, perhaps? Or was she still with Nida? He was positive it couldn't be Fujin, she'd actually kicked Irvine once.  
Irvine was looking at him again, a slight smile playing around the edges of his lips. Squall was racking his brain for who it could be. Should he tell, or should him let him stew for a while? He decided to wait. Until Squall asked who.  
  
  
----  
A/N - This is for Arian, who reviewed all fourteen of my chapters in my Seifer/Squall story. I hope you enjoy so far. :) Also, warning for some shounen-ai coming up... So be prepared! Hehe. Well - like it, love it.. want more of it? Review and let me know. Hate it? :P But you can tell me that too, as long as you give a valid reason why. So, shall I continue? Disclaimers: Square owns them, "Neon Moon" - Brook & Dunn. 


	2. Remember?

Irvine chuckled lightly as Squall refused to ask whom he cared for. He remembered his line to them on the train so long ago. About being misunderstood. About being a loner. Well, the loner part fit Squall better then himself. He recalled when they had arrived at Galbadia Garden...  
  
His friends... And not a single one of them knew who he was. The only one he didn't know was the girl in light blue, pretending to be a Seed. Selphie was wearing yellow, her favorite color. He never could look at it, without thinking about her. The one little ray of sunshine. Zell was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, overactive still. He wasn't surprised when he saw the gloves he was wearing, even as a youngster Zell refused to play with pretend swords or guns. Quistis, beautiful still. Though her eyes were different, more aged then they should be. She had been the "adult" of them... But nothing like this. Finally, his gaze landed on the leader. Squall. The sullen boy had becoming a brooding teen. An angry scar decorated his face, and he figured only Seifer could have given it to him. They had always fought, with Quistis usually breaking them up.  
  
"So, who is it?"  
Irvine blinked. He didn't often lapse into inner monologues... That was something they left for Squall. He was also surprised that Squall was actually asking, instead of suggesting a name.  
"You really wanna know?" Irvine turned, his back resting against the wall, elbows propped along the edge. Shadows were cast over his face, due to his hat. Squall was sure he saw a smirk forming.  
"Yes."  
~ Ah, the crucial moment, and I can't tell him. Why do I always cramp up like this? ~  
Squall frowned when he saw Irvine start to shake lightly. It was a tad colder now, due to the wind picking up. Auburn locks danced around Irvine as he looked up. Though he couldn't see those eyes, Squall knew they were locked on him.  
"Th' person I care about.... Is ... You."  
The last part came out so softly, Squall wasn't sure he heard him correctly. He blinked, then leaned forward while placing a hand on his hip. "Did you say me?" Irvine nodded once, slowly. The two stood there, while Squall tried to sort this one out in his mind.  
~ Okay. Irvine just told you that he cared for you. *Cares* for *You* ... In that way. What am I supposed to say to that? Thanks? Whatever? You're kinda cute to? ~ Now... Where had that come from?  
Irvine sighed, looking away. Squall arched an eyebrow, studying the cowboy. Irvine reached up with one hand to remove his hat then brushed back his bangs. Squall still pondered why the cowboy had decided to confess his feelings. ".... How long?"  
"What?" Irvine glanced over at Squall. "How long have you felt this way?" A sad smile played around Irvine's lips as he shrugged. "I dunno. A while... " ~ Actually, ever since we were younger... ~  
Irvine dared to look into those gunmetal eyes again. The color sometimes reminded him of Exeter, his most treasured weapon. But he was looking to see if he could tell how Squall was feeling about this confession. But those eyes showed him nothing. There was a snowy veil draped over them, blanking everything out. It hadn't always been that way...   
  
They were the last three left at the little stone house. Since Quistis was no longer there to pull apart the two warriors, the task had fallen to Irvine. And while he tried, he could never handle it as well as she could. Seifer responded to her, in a way that only a girl could get a boy to do. And one day, while breaking up a fight, Seifer had unleashed some anger on Irvine.  
It was basically name calling, until Seifer grabbed hold of Irvine's small ponytail. He yanked him along into the kitchen, and grabbed a pair of scissors. Tears started to form in Irvine's eyes, unsure of what the blonde boy's intentions were. Was he going to cut his hair, or cut him? He started to shake, as Seifer pulled on his hair even harder.  
He heard the snip sound, and felt something brush against the back of his neck as it fell to the floor. Just as Seifer was about to cut off the rest, he let out a grunt of pain and let go of Irvine's hair. He wriggled around, wondering who had saved him. Squall stood there, glaring at Seifer. "Leave him alone." A pause. "You jerk."  
Seifer's eyes widened, preparing to rush Squall, scissors held aloft. Edea came into the kitchen right before he could attack Squall with them. He suddenly froze in place, and the other two just stared, eyes wide. "Go outside, children." "But..." "Outside!" They scrambled, for she never rose her voice. Squall flopped down in the dirt outside, and Irvine joined him, tears streaking his face. "Th.Thank you..."  
Squall nodded, wondering why Irvine was shivering lightly. He recalled how Sis used to hug him after Seifer would pick on him. He held out his hand to Irvine, who blinked. Then, he accepted it. Squall pulled him over, and hugged him tightly. It was an innocent hug, meant to give comfort to the one who had just been tormented. But it started a small case of hero worship for Squall from Irvine, which later would turn into so much more....  
  
"Do you remember that, Squall? It seemed he was able to carry out his threat later."  
He reached out, lightly brushing the tip of Squall's scar before jerking his hand back. Squall however, just smiled faintly. "That would explain something then."  
"... What?"  
Squall reached into his coat, pulling out a small lock of hair that had been tied together with a bit of grass. "Matron had to cut the other half, and you gave it to me. Said it would protect me, since I was a hero. I've had it all this time, even though I couldn't remember why... Or who gave it to me."  
Irvine blinked, in slight disbelief. He couldn't believe that Squall still had it. Maybe this meant something...?  
  
-----  
A/N - *snifle* Someone didn't want me to continue, but everyone else did.. so I did. Well, next chapter... Should Squall come clean? Please let me know what you think - continue or no? As usual, Square owns them. But I own the figures! ^^ (hugs her Squall)  



	3. Confession.

  
"... I can't believe you still have that."  
Squall smiled slightly, tucking the hair back into the hidden pocket. "It's been through everything with me. I remember... Some nights I would actually tuck it under my pillow. Bad..." He cut himself off, looking away. Irvine frowned. "Bad... What?"  
"Dreams... I used to be plagued by bad dreams. Of myself, alone. When I put that under my pillow, I felt that I wasn't anymore. I felt that with Rinoa too... but not as strongly."  
His eyes had grown distant, sad. Irvine scowled. He still couldn't believe that Rinoa had left him. While they had never been the best of friends, he had still liked the girl. If she made Squall happy, then he had no beef with her. But seeing Squall reduced to the ghost he'd been after Ellone left... Just made something, inside of him want to weep at the unfairness of it all. He never dreamed that would have been any comfort to Squall. And now he was confessing something to him, but Rinoa still had a hold on his heart.   
"Squall, May I ask you something?"  
He glanced over at the cowboy, one brow lifting in silent question.  
"When she left, what did she say to you that wounded you so?"  
Squall's eyes frosted over slightly, and Irvine bit his lower lip. He shouldn't have asked that. He was sure Squall was about to walk away, when he replied in clipped tones. "She said, your job is more important then your life. Then your friends... But it wasn't that. A job is a job..." His tone had softened a little. "Something else kept me away."  
Before Irvine could ask what he meant, Squall reached out to toy with a few strands of Irvine's hair. His breath hitched in his throat as Squall's hand innocently brushed against his collarbone. "I knew it was you, the moment I saw this. And something stirred inside me. But, after seeing how you acted with Selphie on the train. I figured it was never meant to be."  
"You... You mean..." Irvine was tripping over his tongue. This had been his dream, but Squall had acted so chilly that day of the failed shooting... Could that have been why?  
"And Rinoa... As I said, I felt the same with her. The need to protect, to give comfort. But she wasn't.... You."  
It was barely whispered, before Irvine pulled Squall to him. He had been longing to do this, since the day he saw him standing on that sidewalk. Silent, brooding, and sexy as hell to boot. He ran a hand through Squall's hair, tracing his fingers through it and along his jaw line before tilting his chin up. Moonlight met approaching twilight as Irvine leaned forward, barely brushing his lips against Squall's. He shivered at the light contact, and Irvine grinned before kissing him again. Squall muttered something against his lips about his hat, and without missing a bit, Irvine took it off, and plunked it on Squall's head before leaning back to admire this new look. Squall scowled, as it was a tad too big for him, and covered his eyebrows. Irvine couldn't help it, and started laughing.  
  
Selphie and Zell had just stumbled upon them, when Irvine had placed his hat onto Squall. Zell's eyes were wide, and Selphie nudged him in the ribs so his jaw would close. "Told you!" She whispered, trying not to giggle. The cowboy hat was at odds with Squall's punk look, but oddly suited him. "I wish I had a camera! This would be so cuuuuute!"  
Zell sighed. "I guess I owe you fifty gil, don't I?" There went his hotdog money for the week, damn. Selphie giggled then, allowing it to escape, and threw her arms around him. "I'll make it up to you, Zelly."  
He smiled, kissing her cheek, while a small smile quirked Squall's lips. He knew the perfect way to make Irvine stop laughing.  
  
Irvine had his eyes half closed, shoulders still shaking from his earlier mirth. He barely felt Squall grab hold of his lapels, but his eyes did open when Squall jerked him towards him. "No mocking the commander." Squall smirked, then kissed him - crushing the brim of the hat in the process. Irvine made a token protest over the treatment of his hat, but decided to complain about it later. After all, he had more pressing matters to focus on.  
  
"Let's go, Selphie. Leave the leather lovers be."  
Selphie's eyes widened at the hidden innuendo there, and smacked his arm. Zell winced, as Selphie took one last look at the two. "I'm glad they finally admitted it to each other. I love being right!"  
Zell rolled his eyes; she would now be impossible for the next two weeks. He could already hear her saying "I told you so!" However, she didn't protest again as he took her hand, and led her away.  
  
  
----  
A/N- and so, the end. :) My one shot featuring Irvine and Squall. Many thanks for all the reviews. *feels loved* I hope everyone enjoyed. (and bonus for you Zelphie fans, lol) --I hope that was the right term. ^^;  
Well, as always... please me know what you think - and Square owns them, lucky Square. -__-  
  
  



	4. Lion's Den.

  
It was an hour, maybe two later when they finally made their way to Squall's room. They had spent the whole time talking, until Quistis had found them together. She hid a smile at the sight of Irvine's hat upon Squall's head. The brim was still a little crushed, but not as bad as it had been. She wished she could have seen it, but she was sure Selphie would tell her everything tomorrow.  
  
"You know it's almost 40 degrees out here? Go back inside before you two get sick. Didn't you notice how chilly it had gotten?"  
Squall smiled faintly, pink tingeing his cheeks while Irvine winked at her. His hair was loose from its usual ponytail, and was a tad tangled. "We didn't notice Quisty, sorry... But we'll head inside now, so as not to worry you. By the way...." A pause. "Nice coat."  
It was her turn to blush and look away. She was wearing Seifer's gray trench. He had loaned it to her while they had been talking earlier.  
"It is, isn't it?" All three turned to look at Seifer, who had snuck up on them. He draped an arm over Quistis' shoulders, green eyes narrowing as he studied Irvine and Squall. With a faint shrug, he looked back down at Quistis and smiled. "Found them, I see."  
She nodded, smoothing back her bangs. "Let's go back inside, these two may like the cold but..." Seifer grinned, scooping her up. "I'll keep you warm, Quistis... Don't worry." Her cheeks flared red again as he strode off. They could hear her laughing, and telling him to put her down. Squall laughed softly, while Irvine shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Squall stared at his door, until Irvine nudged him. "Not going to open on it's own, ya know?" Then he mentally smacked himself for ending a sentence like Raijin. Squall smirked, unlocking the door. As he opened it, he glanced up at Irvine. "You are... coming in, right?"  
Irvine smiled. Was that a slight hint of nerves he heard? Squall, the unflappable, nervous? Heck, he wouldn't have believed unless he had seen it with his own eyes. "Of course..."   
Squall entered, waiting for Irvine to walk in, and then he shut the door, and locked it. Irvine took a glance around, surprised that Squall would have pictures up. Zell had told him he took a peek in Squall's dorm room once. Nothing except a few issues of weapons monthly and the usual books were to be seen in Squall's room. Irvine walked around, while Squall took of his jacket. A group of pictures caught his eye, and he walked over to take a look at them. One was a group shot, minus Seifer. Zell was resting his head on Quistis' shoulder, Selphie was wearing his hat, and he was leaning over her, arms around her waist. Squall and Rinoa were the middle, holding hands. Both were smiling. He moved onto the next photo, which was one of the three girls together. He blinked, looking at it again, closely. Quistis was wearing a yellow jumper, similar to Selphie's. She had her hair loose, and was wielding a pair of nunchucks. Selphie was next to her, dressed in blue. A pair of fluffy wings could be seen, and she posed as if casting a spell. Rinoa was dressed in peach, one hand smoothing back her bangs, a deadly looking whip in her other.  
"Where'd you get *this*?" Irvine asked, glancing over his shoulder. Squall was unhooking one of his belts, and he didn't look up as he answered. "Of the girls?" "Yep. The Trepies would pay out the ass to see Quistis in this getup." Squall laughed again, delighting Irvine.  
"It was a Halloween joke. They were going to go as each other. I believe Zell took the photo. Only five made it though. One for each of them, his. And mine. I think Quistis has the negatives though."  
"Ahh..." Irvine took a look at the last photo, chuckling. Either Selphie or Zell had managed to get this one. Seifer was hunched over, laughing. Quistis was drenched, and glaring at him. Rinoa was in the background, laughing as well. And holding a water balloon. He was surprised that there weren't more photos of Rinoa around. Perhaps he had taken them down? He heard a slight thunking sound, and glanced over his shoulder again. Squall's belt had slipped from his fingers, and fallen to the floor. He was scowling as he leaned over to pick it up.   
"So, you don't sleep with them on."  
Squall arched a brow as he scooped up the belt, and then tossed it onto a chair behind him. "Me an' Selphie had a bet going. As to if you slept with all those on." "Who won?"   
"I did." Irvine grinned, walking over to him. "No one in their right mind would wear those things to bed."   
Squall's fingers fumbled on his larger buckle, and Irvine shook his head slightly. "Allow me." Squall's eyes widened slightly as Irvine deftly unhooked the buckle and then slid the belt from his holding loops. He ran his fingers over the raised artwork on the buckle, having never seen it this close. "Does it mean anything?"  
"Does what?"  
Squall sounded a little flustered, and Irvine hid a sly smile. "The lines. On this. They mean anything?"  
"Not that I know of..."  
Irvine set the belt down next to the other, and then let his eyes rest upon Squall again. He was now getting round to taking off his gloves.  
"You always take those off last?"  
"You know how hard it is to clean those things?"  
"... The belts?"  
Squall nodded. Irvine snapped his fingers. "And here I thought that I was getting a show..." Squall's left eyebrow went up, and he smiled. "You're the one that dances, cowboy... Not I."  
Irvine blinked. "You mean...."  
"Selphie has it on tape. That little dance you did for Quistis?"  
"Hyne...." Irvine groaned, and sunk into a chair. "I remember Quistis pointing at the camera, but I thought Selphie had just put it on me..."  
Squall grinned wryly, sitting down across from him. "Nope, we've all seen the dance, Irvine."  
Irvine smiled, leaning back. They just looked at each other for a few, quiet moments. Then Squall waved a hand. "You can take off your coat, if you want. Make yourself comfortable."  
Irvine regarded him for another second, then leaned forward. "Why did you invite me in, Squall? Just to talk some more. Or was there something else you wanted to do?"  
"....."  
  
  
----  
A/N - I continued.... and now... I'm stuck. ^^; Well, you guys get to decide! Are they there to chat, or did Squall have a different reason for inviting him in? Let me know what you think the reason is. :)  
As always, thanks for reviewing, and Square owns them. ;_; Not I.  
  
  



	5. Stay.

"...."  
Squall looked away, not knowing exactly what to say to him. Or really, how to put it. Yes, he had invited him back to talk. But also for something more. He wanted him to stay the night. They didn't have to do anything... Not that he would mind if something happened...  
"Squall?"  
He glanced back over at Irvine, who smiled at him. "I'll stay..."  
Relief shone in Squall's eyes. Irvine knew what he wanted, and he didn't have to tell him anything. At this Irvine stood, and crossed the room to where Squall sat. He knelt before him, reaching up to lightly run his fingers through his hair.  
"Is that what you wanted?"  
He looked into those indigo eyes, and got lost in the depths. One slight nod, and Irvine's hand was cupping the back of his head, pulling him down to kiss him again. Squall brushed his fingers against Irvine's cheeks, who marveled at the softness in his touch. He didn't know if was because he was being so gentle, or because he barely felt the pressure against his skin. The butterfly caress went down the sides of his neck, and across his shoulders until the fingers were wrapped around the sheepskin collar of his jacket.  
"Off."  
Irvine blinked, leaning back to look up at Squall. "If you're staying, this comes off." He laughed softly, a challenge dancing in his eyes. "Then remove it." He didn't think Squall would do it, but he should have known the silent one would be full of surprises. A faint smile danced upon Squall's lips as he started to slide the jacket off Irvine's shoulders, leaning forward as he did so. The jacket was around his upper arms, when Squall kissed him again, making Irvine sigh softly. He felt that this was all some dream, when he awoke - He'd be alone in bed. Within a few minutes, his jacket was discarded, lying in a heap upon the floor. Irvine shivered at the sudden chill in the room, and Squall wrapped his arms around him. "Cold...?"  
"Only if you're going to warm me up." Irvine whispered, nipping his lower lip before kissing him again. Squall growled softly, skimming his fingers across Irvine's chest. He felt his touch through the cotton material of his vest; not surprised at the burning feeling it left behind. He splayed his fingers across Squall's chest, enjoying the fact that his heart was beating a little faster. Then his fingers slowly moved downwards, till they reached the waistline of his pants. He wasn't too sure how far Squall was willing to go, but if was going to be removing *his* clothes... Irvine would be more then willing to return the favor. He lightly tugged on Squall's shirt, baring a thin line of flesh. One hand slipped under the snow colored cotton, stroking his stomach softly. He smiled as the muscles danced beneath his light touch.   
"Warm yet?", Squall whispered softly. Irvine shook his head. A smile flitted across Squall's lips as he once again kissed him. While doing so, Irvine's other joined the one wandering across Squall's stomach. His skin felt like velvet to touch, and he was sure he could never get tired of just stroking him. Squall's lips moved from his own, trailing down his neck with little nips here and there. His fingertips moved to toy with the silver zipper on Irvine's vest, then with a single tug, he unzipped it. He planted a soft kiss at the right above Irvine's collarbone, but Irvine could feel the sudden nervousness that Squall was experiencing.  
"Squall, have you ever...."  
A light flush rose on Squall's cheekbones, and he swore mentally. "Once. With Rinoa..."  
Irvine nodded, hands slipping from beneath to shirt to rest upon his back. "We can take this slowly, Squall. Don't feel the need to rush this, alright?" His eyes darkened, as a wicked grin flitted over his lips.  
"Besides, slower is much better."  
Squall could only sigh his agreement, as Irvine's lips caught his once again. Kissing Irvine, was like tasting pure honey. Sweet, intoxicating, and additive.  
  
  
-----  
A/N- Arrgh. I'm trying. (grins) For all those reviews that wanted to see some action. (laughs) Next chapter will have more, between them. And also, something bad may happen... ~ spooky music ~ .... :)  
Please review, let me if you love/hate it.. continue or no? And they don't belong to me.... (sob)  
  



	6. Black Silk?

  
Kissing Squall was like tasting a piece of heaven. Well, if heaven had a taste. More then likely, it would be Squall's though. He remind Irvine of an exotic wine, rich and full bodied. His hands drifted down Squall's back, enjoying the soft sound that escaped from Squall's throat. With a ragged sigh, he drew himself from Irvine.  
"Not here. Come with me."  
He rose, unsteadily pulling Irvine up with him. Before the taller youth could ask, Squall led him through a door. He flicked on the lights, and Irvine blinked slightly. He was in *Squall's* *Room*.   
The bed was a canopy, something he wasn't expecting at all. The pillars were made of slim iron, and it was *huge*. A king? Had to be. The cover upon the bed was as black as Squall's leather. He walked over it, one eyebrow arching as he stroked the glimmering material. ~ Silk... Who'd have thunk it? ~ Two king size pillows were encased in silver, silk as well. On the right side of the bed, was a large purple body pillow, yet another surprise. Silver eyes met his in the reflection from the large mirror hanging over the head of the bed.  
"I never would have expected this Squall.... Black silk?"  
"Well." Squall lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "...It's soft."  
Irvine glanced around the rest of a room. A nightstand stood to the left side of the bed. The stand was the same iron of the bed, and glass topped. An alarm clock, a phone, and a framed photo were on all that was on it. His gaze went back to the bed. This had possibilities... Mainly, Squall in handcuffs. He flushed slightly at the direction his thoughts were taking, and it was Squall's turn to smile slightly as he came up behind Irvine, and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"You're the first person to see my room...."  
"I am?" He couldn't believe it. He needed to be pinched. He felt Squall's nod, and smiled. "It suits you. Black and silver.... But that purple pillow?"  
Squall unlinked his arms, and pushed Irvine slightly, causing him to fall onto the bed. "Color of your eyes." He landed next to him, on his side. Irvine glanced to his left, a shy smile dancing upon his lips.  
"I never thought... That all this time..."  
He looked into those gunmetal orbs, and reached out to lightly trace the curve of his lower lip. Squall smiled, then surprised him by lightly nipping the tip of his finger.  
"So... You bite."  
The left eyebrow flew up, as Irvine rolled to face him. He grabbed the collar of Squall's shirt, and blinking when the material just stretched. They both started laughing, Squall being the first to fall silent as he studied Irvine. Irvine's laugh slowly tapered off as he noticed that Squall had become "brooding" again.  
"Irvine... Have you..." A pause. A slight nod and Squall closed his eyes for a moment. "With a..." Another pause.  
"No. You'll be the first..." ~ And only. ~   
Squall nodded again, allowing Irvine to pull him closer. Squall ran his fingers over Irvine's bare chest, enjoying the feel of his skin. Unlike Rinoa's paleness, his was more of a peach tone. Irvine's lids lowered as Squall's breath tickled his skin. Then flew open as he felt something moist gently brushing against his left nipple.  
"...Squall...."  
Everything in his brain as become complete mush as a jolt ran through his body. His breath escaped in a sharp hiss when Squall bit the sensitive tip. Irvine's fingers threaded themselves in Squall's hair, as he turned his attention to Irvine's right side. With the release of a soft sigh, Squall looked up at Irvine. Those dark depths were slightly hazy, and Irvine reached down to grip the hem of Squall's shirt. When he started tugging it upwards, Squall moved away long enough for him to remove the shirt. It was flung into a corner of the room. Irvine ran his hands across his shoulders, down along the angel of his chest. Squall enjoyed the contrast of feeling... slightly rough fingers, smoothness of the leather still covering his palms.  
"Can't let you have all the fun..." Irvine whispered as he bent his head. Squall moaned softly as Irvine teased him with knowing lips and teeth. His fingertips danced lower, resting against the fly to Squall's jeans.  
"Squall ... Are you sure?"  
Squall nodded, words escaping him for the moment. Instead, he kissed against, gently probing his mouth with his tongue. Everything seemed to grow deathly quiet as Irvine undid the button to Squall's jeans. While he was doing that, Squall's fingers had started to undo the buckle to his chaps. Irvine's stomach muscles clenched then relaxed as Squall made sure to accidentally touch him as much as possible while doing that simple task.   
Irvine chuckled when a small gasp of surprise came from Squall. While unzipping his pants, he had made sure brush his knuckles just ever so lightly against the front of Squall's boxers. He met Squall's eyes, noting that they had become the color of liquid mercury.   
"One last time... Squall..."  
His answer was own gasp, and a very satifising smile spreading across Squall's face.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Squall curled up in Irvine's arms, while Irvine slowly ran his fingers up and down his back. Squall purred with contentment, and linked his arms around Irvine's waist. He dropped a kiss right upon Squall's scar.  
"Close your eyes..."  
He whispered. "Sweet dreams, Squall..." Squall nuzzled against him, eyelids drooping. Irvine felt a wave of sleep hit him as well, and hugged Squall once again before submitting to the sandman as well.  
  
Five hours later...  
  
Irvine grumbled as something buzzed by his ear. Damnit, who'd be calling as such an ungodly hour? He reached over blindly; right arm still wrapped around Squall. His voice was husky, as tried to form the word hello. There was silence on the other end, and Irvine was just about to let the phone drop when he heard a voice he'd never thought he hear.  
"Irvine.... What are you doing in Squall's room? At 6 am?"  
"...'Noa?"  
  
  
----  
A/N- Gods, this was the hardest thing to write. And I know some of you guys wanted the full monty (hehe) but I just counldn't.... (this time, anyway...) so I hope this will do! Maybe next time. :) Coming up, Buuuusted - by Rinoa, and she's not happy. Nope, nope, nope. Continue or no? Please let me know what you think. As usual, I don't own them, but Irvine was smirking at me from my desk this whole time. ^^ 


	7. The Call

"Irvine.... What are you doing in Squall's room? At 6 am?"  
"...'Noa?"  
  
~ Please don't let this be a private line, Plllllease don't let this be a private line... ~  
Those were against the rules; cadets and Seeds alike were to have only one phone line in their room. Everything else, of course, was run through a cable hookup. Although some would shell out the extra cash to add another line, few wanted to face the wrath of the Garden for doing so. Of course, since Squall was the Commander, he might be allowed to have more then one, but Irvine didn't know.  
~ Why did you answer the phone? Stupid, stupid, stupid... ~  
"Irvine? Hello?"  
"Sorry... I'm still kinda dead. We had a mission last night, and got in a few hours ago. I kinda passed out on his couch."  
A pause on the other end. He wished he could read her thoughts. And he was praying that she couldn't read his.  
"Oh... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called so early then, I'm just used to him being awake around right now... Could you just tell him I called?"  
"Sure... Ya want him to call you back?"  
"No, no. I'll just call later, thanks Irvine."  
"No problemo 'Noa."  
She hung up the phone, and he hung his up just a few seconds later, staring at it. He felt that he had just committed some sort of huge mistake, in answering the phone. But, he would have to worry about that later, right now... He *needed* sleep.  
  
Rinoa stared at the phone on her desk, fist clenched as she tried to control her breathing. He had just lied to her, about her boyfriend. Squall only had one line, and one phone. Next to his bed. She knew, because she'd awoken him enough nights. Sparks danced around her fingertips as a slow anger started to burn. The nerve of that cowboy. To be lying next to *her* Knight, and telling her he was asleep on the couch. Did he think she was some sort of idiot? She had left because Squall needed space. And he decided to make his move. She'd known he had feelings for him, which was why they had never gotten along to well. So he made his move while she was away. And he was going to pay for that. Squall was hers, by Hyne. And *nothing* would come between them.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Squall's eyes slowly opened, smiling as he saw Irvine next to him. The gunslinger's eyes were closed, but he still held him in a protective embrace. No wonder he hadn't had a nightmare last night, his trench-coated angel had stayed with him. And now that he knew it was him, he couldn't afford to let Irvine go. But what if Rinoa came back? How would he explain this to her? As if feeling Squall's eyes upon him, Irvine slowly awoke, then smiled slightly.  
"So, it wasn't a dream..."  
"No, it wasn't..." Squall agreed. And though he wanted to bask in this newfound comfort, he sensed something was wrong.  
"Is something... bothering you?"  
"...I answered the phone earlier."  
Squall didn't see any huge problem with that; the only ones that called him early were friends. Everyone else called the office.  
"It was... Rinoa..."  
Irvine bit his lower lip as Squall's eyes darkened again. Rinoa had called? Shit, she knew he had only one phone. So, that's what it was. Her anger.  
"Squall, I'm..."  
"Don't worry about it. We'll deal with it when she gets here."  
"But what if...."  
Squall waited. Irvine's eyes had taken on a slight haunted look. He could understand partly why, lying to someone with as power that Rinoa held was not a smart thing. "...What?"  
Irvine shook his head. "Nothing. I. It's nothing."  
"Are you sure?"   
The gunslinger nodded. Squall kissed him softly. Though she was mad now, Squall was sure he'd make her see reason.  
  
-----  
A/N - Sorry to take so long. sniffle My stupid computer died. Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter! Coming up next, She's baaaaack.   
So, shall I continue? Please let me know! ^_^;;  
  
-----  
This was part of the original rough draft, but as you can see, it changed. But I decided to throw this in, cause I thought it was funny... I hope you do to. :)  
-----  
"I forgot where I was... And it's habit. I just picked it up. And then... I hear her voice... You don't have a separate bedroom line, do you?"   
Squall frowned slightly, and Irvine wanted to cringe.   
~ Ut oh... ~ "No.. But I only have one phone..."  
Irvine groaned, wishing he could pull the covers over his head and just die. He'd just lied to a chick, who could blow up the world! And he had lied - about her boyfriend!  
"Irvine... We'll deal with this, don't worry."  
"Easy for you to say, she's not going to kill you."  
Squall surprised him by laughing. Now he knew it was either a) end of the world, or b) he was dreaming.   
~ Why me? Why, why, why... ~  



	8. My Girlfriend's Back

My girlfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble  
(Hey la, hey la, my girlfriend's back)  
When you see her comin' you better cut out on the double  
(Hey la, hey la, my girlfriend's back)  
  
---  
  
"Well, you're up rather late."  
They both turned, at the sound of a woman's voice. Quistis stood there, arms lightly folded, and she was smiling. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and she was dressed in jeans and a black tee. A black tee that was rather large.   
"Seifer's?"  
Irvine questioned, one auburn brow lifting. Quistis chuckled softly, neither confirming nor denying. Her sapphire eyes moved to Squall, brows furrowing slightly. Something was bothering him, but she wasn't going to ask. Whatever... or whomever was causing it - it wasn't Irvine. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.   
"Well, you two enjoy your breakfast. I'll see you in a few hours, because we have to go over this exam's pre requisite."   
Squalled nodded. "Meet me in my office in about three hours. Bring Seifer along. He might have some ideas."  
Quistis nodded, smiling. She then walked off, and the two resumed their trek to the cafeteria. Squall was waiting for Irvine to tell him what was bothering him. After all, Rinoa was that scary. Sure, she might be mad, but she'd get over it. Rinoa had never been able to hold a grudge. After all, she'd forgiven Seifer for what he had done, to both of them. If she could forgive Seifer, he was sure she'd forgive Irvine as well.   
They walked in, and Irvine looked around for Selphie or Zell. One of them should have been here, considering they all usually ate breakfast together. But if Quistis had been waiting out in the hall, perhaps they weren't around. However, he spotted Selphie, gesturing excitedly as she spoke to someone.  
He started walking towards her, nodding to a few of the other female students as he passed. They all smiled and waved back. Even though his heart had always been set on Squall, he had flirted with about half of the female students here. It was just his nature, after all. And habits were hard to break.   
Squall watched, smiling slightly as Irvine paused to speak to one of the female students. The girl was turning a slight shade of pink, as Irvine bestowed that famous smile upon her. But, he didn't feel jealous, oddly enough.  
He gave the woman behind the counter his order, along with Irvine's usual fattening food. How anyone could eat that in the morning was still a mystery to him. Even Zell didn't eat that much in morning.  
  
"Irvy!" Selphie smiled as she looked up at him, it fading slightly when she noticed how dark his eyes were.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I..." He couldn't quite form the words, and shrugged slightly. A scowl formed on her elfin features, as she looked over their Commander. "Want me to go whap him upside the head with Vision? Knock some sense into him?"  
Usually, Irvine would have started laughing, but he just barely managed to smile. ".. 'S not his fault, Sefie... It's.. Well, Rinoa called this mornin' and I...."  
Her eyes widened slightly. Rinoa had called? Why this morning of all mornings? "You answered the phone." He nodded, slumping into a chair. "And she's on her way here, Sefie.. What can I tell him? I just feel that's she's gonna woo him back somehow, but it'll be like Seifer and Edea all over again..."  
"Oh, Irvy... I don't think...."  
"Don't think what?" Squall set the tray down, pulling out a chair for himself. He pulled the small salad and orange juice off the tray. Irvine blinked at the rest of the food. His usual breakfast order, two eggs, three slices of bacon, three sausages, grits (which they ordered just for him), some biscuits, and gravy. He didn't know that Squall knew his order by heart.  
"I don't think that you're normal, Squall."  
Squall paused, juice halfway to his lips. Irvine chuckled softly, and Selphie giggled. One brow lifted, as Squall set his juice back down. "And why, do you think that?"  
"Squall, really. Salad and juice for breakfast. Are you trying to watch your girlish figure of something? Go get a donut! And bring me back a chocolate one while you're at it." Squall smirked, rising again. "Your wish is my command, Highness." Selphie giggled again, throwing her nose into the air. Irvine shook his head slightly, as Squall walked off again. Trust Selphie to be able to cheer him up. "You're right. I shouldn't worry." She reached over and patted his hand. "It'll be alright. Trust me."  
"I sure do..." His words were cut off, as the rest of the students all seemed to gasp. They both looked to the right, Selphie's eyes widening, Irvine's narrowing.  
  
Squall had just finished picking up the donuts, when Rinoa had stalked into the cafeteria. She bypassed the other students, scowling darkly. And so, when Squall had turned and saw her, all that had been on his face was a blank stare. Not a "Hey, honey... How are you?" Or even a simple, "Hello." Instead, he had just *looked* right through her. And so, she reacted in a way that she never thought she would.   
The gasp was because of the stinging slap she had delivered to the Commander of Garden. And though the side of his face held an angry hand imprint, his calm was never ruffled. Rinoa then hissed, low enough only for him to hear.  
"How *could* you, Squall?"  
"You were the one that left." He stated it, simply. Without emotion. Rinoa scowled, tempted to try and knock sense into him, but now was not the time, nor the place.  
"Your office. In one hour. Bring *him* with you."  
  
"*HE* happens to have a name!"  
Selphie had appeared by her side, glowing with an aura that Rinoa had never seen before. The air about her seemed to be red. "And next you slap our Commander, you'll have to deal with *me*."   
Rinoa's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Selphie was her friend, and should have been on her side, not threating her. However, she bit back the retort that had come to mind.  
"An hour, Squall. I'll be waiting."  
She spun on her heel, and left. All eyes seemed to be on her retreating form, then swung back to the group of three friends standing in the middle of the cafe.  
"Damn, I think she bruised you, Squall. Want me to..."  
"I'll be alright, Selphie. Don't worry."  
Irvine's eyes were upon ground. ~ Damn. What am I gonna do? I can't loose him, but I can't fight her... ~  
  
-------  
A/N - Sorry this took so long. -_-;; I've been working on about four stories all at the same time, and this one just sorta slipped behind. However, I will continue this, if you guys want! Coming up next.... The Meeting!  
Disclaimer: Lyrics are actually "My Boyfriend's Back", and the characters belong to Squaresoft. 


	9. Don't Be Late...

  
They returned to the table in silence, each lost in inner thoughts. Squall sipped his juice again, while Selphie nibbled on the donut Squall had bought for her. Irvine just stared at his food, glum.   
"She isn't going to come between us."  
Squall spoke softly, causing Irvine to look up sharply.  
"But she..."  
"She what? She left, Irvine. What I told you earlier still stands. If she can't accept it, then..."  
He sighed, looking away from those oceanic eyes, before he got lost in them again.  
"I just have a bad feelin', Squall. You're her Knight, after all... Y'all have a bond. A bond that can't be easy to break."  
"Irvine..."  
"What if she tries to control you? What then Squall? How are we supposed to fight against our commander? I couldn't shoot Matron, I know there is no way I could..."  
"Listen to me." Squall leaned forward. "She can't. And she won't. We have a bond, true. But it works two ways. And besides, Irvine..." He reached out, cupping the sharpshooter's chin in leather encased fingers. He tilted his face upwards, waiting till Irvine's eyes met his. "I have you to keep me sane."  
Selphie tried not to sigh wistfully. What should have the beginning of a new life for the two of them had turned ugly, all because Rinoa had thrown a hissy fit.   
"... Squall?"  
He glanced at Selphie, while Irvine drew back, causing Squall to release him.  
"Want me to tell Quistis her meeting with you is gonna have to wait?"  
He frowned thoughtfully, then nodded. "Yea, this one might take a while. But I don't think she'll mind. The exam isn't for two more days."  
Selphie nodded, and rose. "Alright then. Messenger Tilmitt, at your service!" She grinned, saluted, then left. Squall looked at Irvine again, brow furrowed as he studied him. Irvine was leaning back in his chair; brim tilted just enough to shadow his eyes. Squall knew that they closed, he'd seen that pose before on the sniper. He was getting himself ready for battle. Against Rinoa? Hyne... What a morning this was turning out to be.  
  
  
Fifty minutes later....  
  
They entered the elevator; Irvine leaning against the wall as Squall pushed the button for the third floor.  
Irvine had been unusually silent after mentioning their *bond* While Squall would have usually welcomed the silence (Irvine could talk as much as Selphie when he wanted)... this was getting on his nerves. He pushed the stop button, causing the elevator to lurch to a halt. Irvine stumbled slightly, thrown off balance.  
"Wha' in the hell? What'd ya do that for?"  
"Because."  
Squall glanced over at him, and then looked away.  
"I need to know Irvine, are you going give up? Was I just a challenge for you? A one night stand? Was I..."  
He didn't get to finish, because Irvine had grabbed hold of his jacket, and shook him.  
"No! You're more then that to me, you always have been..."  
"I have this feeling, that you believe you've already lost me to Rinoa. Again. I'm not going to tell her how I feel about you, if you don't feel the same."  
Irvine could hear the hurt in Squall's voice, and those usually cool eyes were shimmering over, becoming a darker blue. He wanted to kick himself. He was mentally preparing himself for what lay ahead, but perhaps he'd gone to far in. Squall had admitted quite a bit to him last night, and for him to pull away as he had...  
  
"Squall." He looked up at the sound of his name, and Irvine smiled slightly, brushing back his hair. "I love you. Truly. Believe me when I say that to you. I just have to get ready for this... and I didn't mean to make it seem as though I was pulling away, or that last night meant nothing to me."  
Squall surprised him by smiling softly. "I thought so, I just wanted to make sure."  
He hit the button, and they started their ascent again. Irvine scowled. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?!"  
Squall snorted, as the door opened with a ping. Rinoa was waiting in the hallway in front of his office, tapping her foot. She looked up at the sound, and scowled.  
"You're five minutes late."  
"Sorry."   
They walked towards her, Irvine's hand catching his. Squall linked their fingers together, which Rinoa noticed. Her eyes blazed for a moment, and then she looked at the door. The heavy oak began to bend and warp beneath her gaze, until Squall uttered her name, sharply. Irvine thought of a carton, when the doors regained their former shape. But this wasn't a cartoon, nor a game. They were dealing with real magic, not the para kind they wielded.  
"Rinoa. Please, calm down. We can discuss this like adults."  
The dark headed girl just nodded, mute. Irvine found this odd, but didn't really think about it. Squall released his hand for a moment, while he went to open the door. Irvine's gaze shifted to Rinoa, who glanced up almost at the exact same moment. His breath caught in his throat at the gold fire dancing in her eyes. Before he could even form Squall's name, she tilted her head to the left slightly; and he froze in place.  
Squall frowned, at Irvine's intake of breath, and started to turn. But everything around him, or he himself... was moving to slowly. The air was dense, heavy with the taint of something... Something familiar...  
Rinoa smiled slightly, as he finally faced her.  
"...Rinoa... What...?"  
"You. Are. Mine." She accented each word, eyes locked on his. "You are my Knight, Squall. Mine alone, not his, nor anyone else's. You made a promise to me, one I'm not going to allow you to forget."  
A horrible buzzing sound went off his head, and he tried to reach out to her. But he was already falling to his knees, black swimming around him. His body hit the carpet, and Rinoa nudged it slightly with her left foot.   
"I told you not to be late."  
  
  
-----  
A/N - And so, what will happen when Squall awakes? That is... If he awakes.  
Your reviews decide his fate... and Rinoa's... and Irvine's... 


	10. Lies, Lies, Lies...

He heard the low murmur of voices around him. Although muted, his head was beginning to throb a little. This reminded him of the time he had awaked after Seifer's gunblade had sliced through his flesh. Except then, he knew what had hit him, and why. And he'd been alone when he awoke.  
He worked on getting his eyes to open, letting out a short moan of protest at the sudden light that assaulted him.  
"Squall?"  
His eyelids flickered open again, trying to focus on whoever was leaning over him. For a moment, he though he was looking into a pair of indigo eyes, locks of dark amber framing them. But no... They were a pair of deep chocolate.  
"...Rinoa?"   
Rinoa let out a slight sigh of relief. Squall had actually put up a rather nasty fight. In the end, she'd had to knock him into a wall to make him more malleable.   
"...What happened? The meeting..."  
Ah, so he remembered part of it. Damn that Seifer, probably told him about how a Knight could refuse becoming a brainwashed puppet. Not that Rinoa wanted Squall to be a mindless follower, she just wanted him to be *hers*, as he should be. Not Irvine's.  
"You were going to talk to Quistis about the exam..."  
He waited, seeing her pause. "... You... Someone attacked you from behind, ambushed you on the way to your meeting..."  
'Attacked? Someone attacked me? But why...'  
Who would attack him in the Garden? Unless someone was angry that he was with Rinoa... there had been a few cases.  
"It was... It was... Irvine..." Rinoa concluded, with a small sob. A few tears trickled down her face; eyes alight with disbelief that Irvine would attack someone he would consider a friend.  
"...." Squall fell silent. Something wasn't *totally* right about this, but he didn't know why he felt that way.   
  
----  
  
"Irvy?"  
Dark purple eyes looked up, meeting turquoise. They locked for a few seconds, and then Irvine looked back down. He was sure at least half the Garden knew Rinoa's story by now, he wondered how many people believed it. After all, a few students had seen her slap him this morning... But most of the student body had already either been in class or were training. So, he was basically dead. Attacking the most prized Commander of Garden. What bullshit.  
"I know you didn't do it."  
"What?" Irvine looked back up, shocked. He'd been hustled down to the disciplinary room, by Seifer and Zell. At least his friends had been the one to take him down. Before any of the other students had been able to show up.  
"So do the others."  
Irvine drew a blank. The others?   
"Zell, Seifer, Quistis... We all know Rinoa is a lying bitch. Prolly mad cause you sacked Squall before she did."  
Irvine's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Sefie was a sweet talking, innocent girl-child. Who did not call people a *bitch*.   
"You've been hanging around Zell too long..."  
She smiled. "Don't tell me you're gonna give up on this, Irvy. Cause I'll kill you. I know you can't take pressure well, but this is your life, your love."  
Irvine shook his head slowly. "No, I told Squall before. I'd fight for him."  
"Good." A pause. "... I don't know exactly what she did to him, or what she's telling him right now. But I know Squall. He'll want to talk to you. We just have to make sure that Rinoa isn't with him."  
"And just how do you plan on doing that?"  
Selphie giggled. "Helps to run a webpage about one of the most powerful men in the world. Who happens to know a man who knows about magic."  
"Selphie, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"You'd still be just *thinking* about Squall. I swear you've been around him too long, acting as moody as you do. You're a sniper, Irvine, you know how to watch, how to wait, and most importantly, when to shoot. Use those instincts. Okay?"  
He nodded, watching the slim girl walk away. It seemed once that yellow dress was out of his sight, the small ray of hope she'd given him was gone with her. But, she said it'd be okay.  
"And when Sefie says it'll be okay, it'll be okay."  
He repeated to himself, aloud, trying to believe it.  
  
------  
A/N- Hmm.. well. No real notes for this. Any thoughts on what should happen to Rinoa? Other then being drawn and quartered (muahaha) Tell me what ya think.   
Disclaimer: Square owns them all.   



	11. Surprise.

Quistis was pacing back and forth, rather like a caged tiger. The other two blondes in the room just watched her warily. Although she was over her crush on Squall, she still cared for him like an older sister.  
Seifer sighed slightly, wondering what had possessed Rinoa to do this. She always seemed innocent and carefree, fragile china doll that needed protecting. And yet, she'd been able to freeze Irvine, and nearly kill Squall - just to have him back.   
Zell tapped his foot; glad they'd been the first to arrive on the scene. Had any of the other students.... He closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
Rinoa was cradling Squall, blood staining the front of her blue duster. She was crying. Squall looked even paler then usual, and was breathing very slowly. Irvine was hunched over; Exeter cradled in his arms. The rich wood of the handle also held a tinge of red. He wasn't screaming, instead he was rocking back and forth, saying Squall's name softly.   
Because his voice was too horse for him to scream anymore.   
  
Seifer and Zell had been the ones to get him out of there, while Selphie and Quistis had helped Rinoa. They met a large group of students, all who were in shock over Rinoa's announcement. Some of them wanted to go after Irvine, who'd been named as the attacker; the rest wished to help them. It'd been pure chaos for thirty minutes.  
Now, it was two hours later, and Selphie hadn't returned from talking to Irvine yet. Damn, he wondered what Rinoa had done to break Irvine like that. Quitis suddenly stopped pacing, murder dancing in her blue eyes.  
"I'm going to kill her."  
Seifer was glad he'd taken her whip away. The mood she was in right now, he believed she would do it. She started to stalk towards the door, and he pushed himself off the couch, catching her arm after just a moment.  
"Quisty."  
"Let go of me, Seifer. You saw what she did to Squall!"  
"All of us did. We have to wait." Zell piped up. Seifer shook his head slightly, as Quistis fixed her Instructor gaze on Zell. He shrunk back into the cushions, just as Selphie walked in. She blinked at the sigh before her. Seifer holding Quistis back, whom was glaring at Zell, who was wilting like a flower. Oy.  
"Quistis! No scaring my boyfriend!" Selphie wagged a finger at her, and Quistis took a step back, sighing.  
"Sorry, it's just..."  
"Yea, I know. But don't worry! We have a plan..."  
"We?" Seifer arched an eyebrow. Selphie smiled. "Yeps!"  
"You remember the Odine bangle Rinoa wanted to use on Matron?"  
Quistis and Zell nodded. "Well, I got instructions from Odine on how to make one. Zell, I'll need you to do that."  
"But... I thought the Odine bangles needed a special type of charge in order to nullify the powers?"  
"They do. Magic from another sorceress. Matron's bangle had been charged with stolen magic from Adel. See, each Sorceress has a special power that's unique to them alone."  
"But... Rinoa's the only one..."  
"Not really, Quisty. I asked if you would do."  
Both Seifer's and Zell's jaws dropped. Quistis fidgeted. "While you are a sorceress, it's not quite strong enough to do what we need."  
"I'm not a..."  
"Oh, but you are, Quistis."  
All four turned, as Matron strode into the room. Followed by Ellone and Laguna. "Just as Ellone is. While your magic is not the kind Rinoa and I have, it is magic - none the less." She smiled. "And boys, please... Close your mouths. It's rude to have them hanging like that."  
Ellone, Selphie, and Laguna snickered as Zell and Seifer finally managed to stop catching flies.   
"I've brought the stuff you need for the bangle, Selphie. Along with drawn instructions from Odine on how to fuse it together."  
Zell accepted the package from Laguna. "I'll get to work on it right now." He left, Selphie hugging their three guests before following after him. "I'm going to go visit Squall." Ellone announced, leaving as well. The four that remained just looked at each other, then Quistis laughed.  
"We might as well take a seat, I guess we won't be needed till later."  
They all sat down, and Seifer glanced at Quistis.  
"I didn't tell you, because of what had happened to you. I didn't want you to think I would do the same..."  
Seifer smiled, placing his hand against her cheek, thumb tracing the curve of her upper lip. "I knew you wouldn't, and couldn't... Because I love you. And I think, you love me..."  
"I do..." Quistis smiled up at him, and they kissed softly. Laguna turned to Edea, eyes thoughtful, and a bit sad.  
"He loves my son like that?"  
Edea nodded. "He always has. Are you okay with that? And the fact that Squall loves him back?"  
"As long as my son is happy... That's all that matters to me."  
  
  
-----  
A/N- Okay. Up next... A visit, and a dream. Will Ellone be able to help  
Squall, or is Rinoa's magic too powerful?  
-they're gonna try to get the bangle on her, to see if that will break  
the spell she put on Squall. It may work, it may not.-  



	12. Sleeping Lion

~~ A dream is a Wish your heart makes... ~~  
  
Rinoa glanced up as Ellone quietly entered. Instead of the wild eyed witch she'd been expecting Rinoa looked pale, drained. Whatever type of spell she'd cast, or whatever magic she was using. It had drained her. Squall didn't look much better, head bandaged much as it had been when she had first seen him.  
Rinoa eyes were dark naturally, but now they looked as if there was no brown iris remaining, only a black void, outlined with red.  
"Rinoa. Are you ok?"  
Even though she couldn't understand why Rinoa had felt the need to attack Squall, she was taking this hard. The girl shrugged slightly, still stroking Squall's hair.  
"Why don't you go get some food, and I'll sit with him for a while? You need to eat. And maybe get some rest?"  
Rinoa nodded, rising sluggishly. "I'll be back in an hour..."  
"Okay..." Ellone walked over to her, ready to catch the girl should she fall. Rinoa seemed to regain her balance as she neared the door. Ellone watched her till she left, then sat down next to Squall.  
"What a fine mess this is..."  
Squall said nothing, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. She studied him quietly. Dark lashes nearly rested against the upper curve of his cheeks, except that they curled up just a few millimeters away. From Raine. His facial shape and nose he'd gotten from her as well. But the ears, cheeks, and eyes... those were Laguna's. She remembered the comment she'd made to him on the pod before he jumped. Those innocent, irradesient eyes had indeed, belonged in the past.   
"Squall..." She whispered softly, wishing he'd wake up, so she could be sure that everything was okay. But she didn't get a reply. She slipped her hand around his, closing her eyes.  
  
  
Zell was carefully handling the energy crystal. The bangle, for some reason, reminded him of the eye of Horus or Orisis... One of those guys. Anyway, trust Odine to have a few dozen lying around. Those had been the hardest item, while they had been trying to upgrade their weapons. Once Bahamut had been taught the rare item ability, it had been a little easier - but not much.  
The crystal pulsed with a light blue light, reminding him of the core... and of Rinoa's blue duster. Her duster before it'd been turned purple, thanks to Squall's blood. The hand holding the crystal started to shake, and Selphie placed her hands over his. "Zell... It'll be okay." He set the crystal down, eyes brighter then usual. "It won't be okay, Selphie... We don't know if we've lost Squall... And we *did* loose a friend, no matter what she did to him... Selphie... I..."   
She said nothing, but instead just placed her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could. He'd been the closest to the both of them, so this was hitting him pretty hard. And here they were, asking him to make a bangle that none of them knew anything about.   
"I'm so sorry, Zell..."  
He used the curve of her shoulder as a pillow, returning the hug tightly. "So am I..." He spoke softly, words slightly slurred. As though he was holding back tears.  
  
  
They were standing in a sea of color. Petals of every hue danced around them, a whirlwind of white petals in the middle of the field. Ellone frowned slightly, something about this was wrong. Beside her, though he could not see her, was Squall.  
He was looking for someone. She watched as his gaze shifted restlessly around, then Rinoa appeared, back turned to him. She too, was looking for someone.  
"Rinoa." Squall spoke her name softly, since they were maybe two feet from each other. Nothing. Perplexed, he called her name again, louder.  
Still nothing. Ellone felt him tick over words in his mind. Something about waiting, and a promise being made. A promise that wasn't kept. What was keeping them from each other?  
However, as the landscape around changed to all white, Ellone felt a frission of fear. She was supposed to be able to control what he could see, but this was different. She was shunted into Squall's room, standing beside Rinoa. The girl was sitting on Squall's bed, eyes wide as she stared at the picture on his nightstand.   
She had expected maybe a group shot, one of her, one of them, maybe one of Matron and Cid... but not what she saw before her. Selphie had taken the picture just a week before. Irvine was reclining in one of the chairs, hair out of its usual ponytail. His coat and hat were also gone. His eyes were half closed, studying the yellow butterfly that was perched on his "trigger finger."   
Almost the same pose he'd been in when they had first seen him. Ellone watched as she placed the photo back on his nightstand, other hand reaching to clasp the Griever ring. She spoke to the photo.  
"So it's been you, all this time... Would he leave me for you, I wonder? He wouldn't. I think..." A pause. "Or would he?"  
She made up her mind to leave that very night. Squall loved her, she was sure of it. There was a bond between them that could not be broken...  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and the contact was broken. She stiffened slightly, not knowing who had entered the room. She glanced upwards, meeting a pair of dark eyes, but not Rinoa's.  
"Matron...?"  
"I decided to come see him. After passing by Rinoa. Did you see anything unusual?"  
"They're both..."  
Matron nodded. "I thought as much. Squall had to have resisted rather strongly, for her to physically attack him. She feared he was going to die, so she gave him some of her magic. Which means..."  
"What?" Ellone asked, after the rather uncomfortable pause.  
"If we place the bangle on her... She might die. Squall might die, or they both will..."   
"Then what... What are we going to do?"  
"He needs to awaken, in order to live. But I don't know if she's controlling that. She may rather they die together, then for him to be with Irvine. I suppose she loves him that much."  
"What kind of love is that, though? She knew that something was between them..."  
"A love for a Knight. But uncommon... Perhaps it's because she's not just one, Ellone. As you and I are. She has three within her... Adel, Ulitemicia... and herself. Her own love for Squall, combined with the other two's needs for a Knight... Who knows? But, she'd give her life to save his, at least for a little while. Think of it that way."   
  
  
Zell and Selphie watched as the crystal went from light blue to a darker shade. Selphie wondered if was feeding off someone's emotions. For it was that deep blue for a mere moment, before fading back to the lighter color.   
  
~~ But sometimes, dreams don't come true if a heart is broken.... ~~  
-------  
A/N - Hmm. Well. Ok, this might be a long note. I decided that one of them needed to be a tad more humane about what Rinoa did. I choose Zell, because many sites (and stories) seem to imply a friendship between them. I also think there's one in the game. And so, Zell is torn, between wanting revenge, and feeling sorry for her.  
Two: Ok, so it's not all Rinoa's fault that she attacked him. I think her hurt over his no coming for her, combined with those two forces within her, would cause her to attack him. But afterwards, her love for him causes her to save him, even if in the process - it could kill them both. But will they both die? Maybe. Maybe the bangle would work, without killing her. Or maybe it would. Or maybe he'll snap out of it.   
If I keep this chapter, it will be because of your reviews. I may rewrite it, so please let me know what you honestly think of it, ok?  
  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns them. 


	13. Shattered.

So many reasons in so many ways... My life has just begun... Need you forever, I need you to stay... You are the one, you are the one... ------  
  
Squall opened his eyes, placing a hand to his forehead. Hyne, his head felt like it'd been split open. "It had been." He blinked, hearing Rinoa's voice. But when he looked in the direction her voice came from, he saw three. "...Rinoa?" The middle one nodded the other two silent. "You're not alone." "We are..." "Always with..." "Me." The one on the left spoke first, the one on the right, second, and Rinoa - third. "Adel. Ultimetica"  
  
As he spoke their names, the other two of Rinoa's forms melting, revealing what they had been. Ultimetica Was dressed in her ruby colored garment, black wings folded behind her back. Her gold eyes were alive, dancing with malice. Adel was pacing, not looking at any of them. "So, how do you like it, Squall? Stuck here, with us." He frowned. Stuck?   
  
"He does not understand." Adel said, whipping around to face Squall. "After cracking your skull open, Rinoa decided to save you. By using a rather potent magic. Only because you had a bond, do you live. Although we tried to prevent it." Although it was Adel who he saw, it was Rinoa that he heard. "Yes, she loves you, though you love another. We tried to make her see what you were doing to her. And by killing you, and blaming your love, she would find a respect none of us have ever known." "So this was, your fault..." "We played only on her own jealously." "Rinoa?" He glanced towards the girl he'd once loved, no, still loved. Loved as he could never love Irvine, because she'd been the one to actually reach him. "Squall... I..." She bowed her head, shoulders shaking slightly.   
  
Edea frowned, as Squall started to murmur things in his sleep. "Irvine should be here. Should anything..." "Matron..." Ellone paled. The implied thought. No... "I will get him. Watch over Squall." Ellone nodded, taking Squall's hand again. "Fight it, Squall. You must fight..." Whispered, as she choked back a sob.  
  
He managed to get over to her, the other two giving him wide berth as he pulled the crying girl close to him. He started stroking her hair, rocking back and forth as he did so. The same as he had done with Irvine, so many nights ago.  
  
Irvine blinked, as Edea walked right through the door. "Ma.. Matron... ?" "Come with me." He stood, trying to fight it as his buckled, wanting to sag down to the floor again. Her words, and tone, said that she had lost all hope. But then, Selphie's words came back to him. He'd be damned if he loose Squall, after just getting him. He loved him. And he knew Squall returned those feelings. She watched, as he started to wilt, then something snapped in his eyes. Finally...   
  
"I'm so sorry Squall. I couldn't, I couldn't fight alone. Without you.. "She is nothing. Just as she was when you had to rescue her the first time. You and Irvine, the knights helping the damsel in distress." Adel laughed, it tapering off slowly as she noted that he was *staring* at her. Rinoa was cradled in his arms, and was he was not about to let her go, but those eyes spoke volumes. She remembered, it had been him to deliver the final blow. Killing her with that sword, the same ice sheen as those *damned* eyes. "Kurse you, Seed." Ultimetica whispered from the right. "You would be dead already, a thousand times over, if I had my way. You kreated me!"   
  
Irvine started running once they reached the hallway. The room he'd been placed in was at the end of the seemly endless row of doors. As soon as they had disembarked from the elevator, something cold had gripped his heart. Even now, he heard mocking, female laughter ringing in his ears. He flew through the doorway, the slamming of the door against the wall not causing the hunched over figure to stir. Ellone was draped against Squall, shoulders shaking wildly. He still, creeping towards the bed, hoping, praying to Hyne, any of the gods...  
  
As he neared the bed, he noticed that he could only hear Ellone crying, but even that seemed to be fading away as he moved closer to Squall. 'Please Hyne, Squall... Please Squall, you must be, you can't be...' He reached out to tenderly brush Squall's cheek with his fingertips. Just hours ago, though it seemed like years, Squall had smiled at him when he did that. And whispered, "I love you..." But now, the flesh was cool to the touch. And his chest, in which had beat a hero's heart... was no longer.... Irvine slid to the floor once again, not having the strength to scream, nor cry. Instead, he just whispered brokenly. "I love you...."  
  
  
  
You are the one, you are the one... Said I loved you but I lied... 'Cause this is more than love I feel inside... Said I loved you but I was wrong... 'Cause love could never ever feel so strong... Said I loved you... but I lied...  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lyrics- Michael Bolton Will this be continued? Perhaps.... 


	14. Angel.

You're the reason I live... You're the reason I'll die....   
You're the reason I'll give... When I break down and cry...  
Don't need no reason why... Baby baby baby...  
------  
  
  
Rinoa stumbled on her way back to Squall's room. She leaned against the wall for support, trying to catch her breath. Although it had not been a far walk back, she felt as though she had been running for miles. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, and glanced up, trying to focus on the face before her. All she saw was concern in green eyes before fainting.   
  
Matron turned as Seifer entered the room, Rinoa in his arms, Quistis right behind him. "She passed out in the hallway..." He trailed off as he saw Irvine. The sharpshooter was leaning against the wall, paler then any ghost Seifer had ever seen. He followed his gaze to Squall, nearly dropping Rinoa when he figured out the reason why Irvine was so pale.  
"Matron... is he..." Quistis stumbled for words. Edea held up a hand.  
"No, although he seems to be. Quick, place Rinoa on that bed." She pointed to the one next to Squall. As Seifer and Quistis laid Rinoa down, Matron gently pried Ellone away from Squall.  
"We must do this quickly. Seifer, wheel the bed next to Squall's. Quistis, get Irvine off the floor, we need him for this. Ellone..."  
The young woman looked up at up, eyes bloodshot and puffy.   
"I know this is going to be hard, but you need to go into Squall's mind. I need you to link Irvine to them. Rinoa and Squall. Not to go into the past, but to fight in the present."  
"But... I..."  
"I have faith in Ellone, and I'll be here to help. If we don't hurry. Squall could very well die for real."  
Ellone nodded, then turned to help Quistis with Irvine.  
  
"Selphie..." Zell frowned at the crystal. He had just set in the bracelet, when the crystal had gone from a light blue to a near black. She turned, eyes widening slightly at the color of the crystal. "Oh my God..." Zell's eyes moved up to meet hers. "What, what is it?" He sounded worried. Barely anything could shock her, although he had seen disappoint, despair, and fear on her face before. But this... "Squall..."   
"What do you mean, Squall?" Pause. "Oh shit. Selphie, what the hell is going on??!"  
"I can't explain. C'mon.. We have to get up there!"  
She grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room. Zell was too shocked to do anything but follow; however, he managed not to drop the half-finished bangle.  
  
Irvine was seated between Rinoa and Squall, his left hand in Squall's, Rinoa's in his right. "Irvine, are you sure you want to do this?"  
Edea asked. He had to be sure, or...  
Irvine nodded, eyes dark as dusk. "I told Selphie I'd fight for him. Even if meant my life. Or in this case, perhaps our love. But, he's gotta come back. 'Cause even if I can't have 'im, I can't live without him."   
Edea nodded, glancing at Ellone. The girl bowed her head, eyes closing as she focused on Irvine. In a few moments, his head dropped, but his fingers never lost their grip on either of their hands.  
  
Rinoa had been easy to find. She was lying in hallway, outside a set of iron doors. As he drew closer, he noticed that she was laying face down, curled in the fetal position. 'What 'da hell...?' He was in her mind, wasn't he? She should be the master of this domain. He knelt down, softly shaking her shoulder. Even though she had nearly killed Squall, he knew it hadn't been just her attacking him.  
Rinoa lifted her head, letting out a soft moan as a wave of pain hit her. Irvine frowned, brushing back her hair, and then gasped. Half of her face was swollen, her left eye black. It looked as though someone had clawed that side of her face, and then had flung her against the wall.   
"Rinoa..."  
She winced, as a cough escaped her body. "I think... my ribs..." She paused, trying to breathe in without causing herself more pain. "The bond... between us... She's trying to sever it..."  
He kept his hand on her shoulder, whispering curaga. Even though they weren't in the physical realm, he hoped the spell would work. It seemed to, though the power was only that of a cure.  
"I was only able to keep him alive... because he still cared for me."  
Irvine closed his eyes, removing his hand from her shoulder. "As a sister... Irvine. He loves you. But they.. The other's within me hate him... Because he failed me as a Knight, as did theirs. Our bond..."  
She trailed off, and he opened his eyes again. "It must go to you, Irvine... Your love can save his life..."  
"Rinoa, what are you..."  
She held out her hand, and he took it... Wondering what she was going to do. "You'll need my powers for this, Irvine. While I don't know if I'll die out there, in here.. I must. The bond must be... must be yours..."   
He felt the tingle first in his fingertips, as though it was static electricity. Then, his hand and arm started to go numb then dance as though a current was running through it. The tremor worked its way throughout his body, as Rinoa's eyes started to close. "Tell him, ...Tell him I love him...."   
"Rinoa..." It was too late. She was gone.  
  
Selphie and Zell burst into the room, causing Seifer and Quistis to turn. "Are we..." Ellone and Irvine did not stir, nor did the two figures on the bed. "Shhh." Seifer hissed, eyes narrowed slightly. Selphie gripped Zell's hand painfully hard, and he bit his lower lip in order not to complain. In his other hand, the crystal was now a dull black color.  
  
"I'll tell him for you. But you'll be coming back, 'cause you can't quit on your friends." He whispered, squeezing her hand one last time before rising. He turned to face the doors, and they flew open of their own accord.  
  
Squall looked over, eyes widening as he saw the figure that approached them. "Irvine..." Those dusky eyes were not on him, however; they were on the woman that towered over him.   
"You'd think that after we beat you the first time - you'd learn."  
Ultimetica sneered, eyes still on Squall. "Stay of out this, child. You do not know what you're messing with."  
"Oh? Coulda sworn I was one of the last ones standing... One of the ones to see you fade into nothingness..."  
She scowled, turning to face him, then she blinked. "Impossible."  
"Oh, noticed something new?" Irvine drawled, stepping closer into view. Instead of his usual tan leather, he was clad in white. His hair was loose, falling about his shoulders in amber-shot waves.   
And... A pair of grey tipped wings adorned his back.   
"Rinoa transferred her powers to me. Her love for him, to me."  
He paused, that old familiar smirk sliding across his lips. He held up his left arm, letting it slowly lower as he pointed his index finger at her. "Between us, you're nothing."  
"I refuse to let it end this way..." She hissed out the words, a black ball of mist weaving itself around her fingers.  
"It's too late for you." He smiled, imaging that his hand was Exeter. And what he was about to fire at her was more powerful then pulse ammo and an Ultima spell combined. A quick little jerk of the wrist and ....  
"Bang."  
  
Even Laguna was waiting, as Irvine slowly lifted his head. Ellone smiled, breaking out in tears again as the boy blinked, trying to place where he was. "Irvine..." He barely saw a blur of yellow, before he was knocked back, Selphie wrapping her arms around him. "Thank Hyne you're ok!"  
"Feh. Took you long enough.." Zell remarked, coming up to pry Selphie off him. Not that he was worried, but he figured he'd like to be able to breathe.  
"And... And Squall..." Irvine whispered, voice horse. Selphie and Zell shared a quick look, then helped Irvine sit up again. He was on a bed, as were Rinoa and Squall. He looked to his left, fingers crossed.  
  
  
  
You're my angel come and save me tonight...  
You're my angel come and make it alright...  
You're my angel come and save me tonight...  
  
----  
A/N - One more chapter to go, as long as you reviewers want it. What will happen to Squall ... and Rinoa?   
Disclaimer: Square owns them, Aersomith - "Angel" 


	15. Bonds can never be broken

Don't deny me, This pain I'm going through...  
Please forgive me, If I need you like I do...  
Please believe it every word I say is true...  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you...  
  
  
Everyone around him was forgotten, as Irvine leaned forward. Time seemed to come to a crawl, as he reached out with his left hand. 'Please Squall, please... Be alive.'  
The others watched, waiting as well. Ellone had had Irvine, Squall, and Rinoa under her power for an hour and a half. Then, it had been another three hours till Irvine had stirred. The others had yet to move.  
'Squall, you know how much I love you, right? You know I can't live without you, now... No,I never could again...'  
  
A breeze ruffled the curtains hanging over Squall's bed, causing Irvine to still in the middle of reaching out. The windows were closed. So why..? He glanced around, to see if anyone else had noticed this, but they were all gone. 'What? Where?'  
  
"Irvine." He looked up and to the left at the sound of his name, and gasped. The figure standing besides Squall's bed was familiar. In fact, when he met the person's eyes, it was though he was staring into a mirror. A slight smile crossed Irvine'' face, and the curtains stopped their rippling movement.  
  
"You know... You are the first male to hold the gift of a Sorceress? Not a single male since Hyne himself, has what you do now. And what shall you do with this power? With this gift you've been given?"  
'Do?' Irvine frowned. He wasn't going to do anything....  
"Several women have gone mad since becoming.... Blessed, as it were. Drunk of the power from the gods. They believe they can do anything. A knight can usually temper the gift, but only in certain cases. Sometimes, not at all. Perhaps one doesn't want a Knight. Or one dies, or cannot be found. And since you a man, Irvine. There is no telling what it may do to you. Why did you accept the gift?"  
".... I wanted to save Squall." A pause, as Irvine bowed his head. "I thought the power of my love for him, combined with Rinoa's... That it would save him."  
  
The angelic figure nodded his head, a truer smile lighting up his face. "You'll see it if did soon enough, Irvine. We just needed to know if you understood what you have become. And if you could accept it."  
"What I have become?"  
Irvine's head snapped up, indigo meeting indigo. Irvine smiled, his wings closing about him like a downy colored cloak. "You are a Sorcerer. The first. You had to accept it, and everything it brings, in order for it to work."  
"I'd go through hell for him, if I had too."   
"Perhaps you already did. Perhaps you will..." The words were whispered, as the other Irvine left his field of vision.  
  
Selphie bit her lower lip, as Irvine's fingers brushed the side of Squall's face. The familiar tingle of touching Squall's ran through Irvine, but it was augmented with another feeling. And he smiled, almost breaking down into tears. "He's... He's...." He trailed off, unable to finish.  
Squall did it for him. "I'm ... what?" Groggily.  
  
At the sound of Squall's voice, Selphie let out a loud cheer, and squeezed Zell. Quistis sagged against Seifer in relief, who tightened his grip on her. Laguna smiled, wiping at his eyes as Ellone and Edea hugged each other. Squall had made it!  
  
A few days later, Irvine was standing outside. A light breeze danced around him, and he chuckled slightly. Talk about déjà vu. This was almost like the night he and Squall had confessed their feelings for each other. Except tonight, the moon was hidden behind the clouds. And he was different.  
  
He leaned over the railing, studying the blue-black water beneath him. It was actually relaxing in a way. Squall and Rinoa had been released from the clinic today, yet he hadn't seen either of them. He was avoiding them, actually. He figured they had wanted to talk, and he knew Squall would be able to find him, no matter where he went. As a matter of fact, he'd been watching him for ... five minutes. Irvine hid a smile as he glanced at his watch, then over his shoulder at the sound of Squall's voice.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"Relaxing." Squall snorted. "You're hiding. Why?" Irvine shrugged, not having a ready answer.  
"I know about the transfer of powers." Irvine's grip tightened for a moment on the railing, then relaxed. Only they knew about it, the people in the room that night. "And....?" He managed to ask, almost idly.  
But Squall heard the slight taint of worry in his tone. "And, nothing. I love you Irvine, I told you that. Besides, once her powers became yours, so did..."  
  
Irvine cut him off, whirling around. "Don't give me any of the bullshit about a bond, Squall. I want to know that you'll stay because you love, not because you're a damn knight. I knew you loved me before, but now..."  
  
However, the words lacked any anger behind them. He was truly worried about loosing Squall to something he didn't understand. Loosing his love because of what he was. Squall sighed. Irvine looked as tears threatened to fall at any moment. He took a few steps forward. "I know you feel about me. And I know you know how I feel about you. But.. I want to give you this..."  
  
Irvine watched, as Squall crept closer, as though he was approaching a wary animal. He held his out; something cupped in the palm. Irvine held out his hand, and the object was dropped into his hand. He toyed with it for a moment, the smooth surface warm with heat. He held it up; studying it in the dim light that reached the balcony. His eyes widened when he made out the marking upon the ring - Griever.  
Squall hadn't removed it from his hand since Rinoa had given it back to him, till now.  
  
"Squall..."  
One of those rare, shy smiles tugged at Squall's mouth. "It's a bit to early... To be thinking marriage. But I wanted you to have this. I give it you, because of our bond. Not as a knight, but our love for one another. The love I felt upon the transfer, and I saw you as you've been to me. My guardian Angel."  
  
"Squall... I..." Irvine was flustered, and didn't know what to say. He'd never expected a declaration like that from Squall. Especially not after what had happened to him, with Rinoa, and then Irvine's receiving the gift.  
  
"I will always love you, Irvine. Always."  
Moonlight met dusk, as Irvine smiled through the tears that had spilled over. "And I you, Squall. Always."  
He tugged the glove off his left hand, and slipped the Griever ring onto his left finger. He admired it for a moment, not having thought that it would fit as though it belonged on his hand. Then, he reached out and pulled Squall to him, kissing him gently.  
  
As they kissed, Squall felt something cold within him gather, then shatter like dropped glass. And where the empty, cold feeling had been - a new warmer one grew.   
He was finally at peace, secure with his true love.  
  
  
I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss...  
I just want to be with you, Right here with you, just like this...  
I just want to hold you close, Feel your heart so close to mine...  
And just stay here in this moment, For all the rest of time...  
  
-----  
A/N - The end. ^_^ I hope everyone enjoyed, I might continue this... (after all, you never know what might happen with Irvine having magic, tee-hee!)Usual discalimers: I don't own anyone. Lyrics are from Bryan Adam's - please forgive me, and Aerosmith - I don't wanna miss a thing. 


End file.
